


Hair Trouble

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Viktor spelled with a k, fun times, hair trouble, i was prompted by my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Viktor really wants to help Yuuri with his hair... Only thing is. He sucks at it.





	Hair Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/gifts).



> Nerdlife4eva prompted me to do this little drabble, and I'm pretty happy with it!!! So while I'm wrjing on the next chapter of Stay Close to Me. Have this while you wait!!!  
> Hop you enjoy.

Yuuri's first competition was coming up in just a week, he stood in front of the mirror in the shared bathroom trying to figure out he's going to slick back his hair that has grown to completely cover his ears, and eyes if he doesn't have it swept to the side, the back almost reached the collar of his t-shirts. 

He's had to resort to clipping it back in practice, along with a small ponytail. Viktor thought it was adorable and never missed a chance to remind Yuuri how much he loved that he was growing out his hair.

Yuuri grabbed the gel from the counter, putting some in his hand. He slipped it through his hair then screwed up his face when he looked more like a butler then the Eros hairstyle he used to use.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?" Viktor stood at the door watching his Yuuri tried to fix his hair.

"I'm trying to fix my hair for the competition." Yuuri said, he dunked his head under the faucet washing out the gel.

"Love, the competition isn't till Saturday..  
Are you sure you're okay?" Viktor stepped up running a hand up Yuuri's back in a soothing manner.

Yuuri chuckled flinging his head up to spray water everywhere , including Viktor that yelped sidestepping.

"I know. I'm trying different styles... Could you help me?" Yuuri looked up, wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist.

Viktor froze, panicking a little. Slicking Yuuri's hair back was easy, some gel and a comb then there you go. But actually fixing hair that could be styled different ways... Yeah he wasn't sure how to go about it. 

"Umm.. sure love, let me just... get some supplies.. yes supplies... I'll be right back." Viktor sprinted out of the room to grab his phone and wallet to head out to the store for said supplies. Whatever that was, he wasn't sure.

After contemplating between headbands, (including one sparking gold one he got for himself) he looked through straighteners, curlers, ponytail holders, different styled brushes till the cart he was pushing was filled with mostly useless stuff.

He paid for everything, for once widening his eyes at the price... He didn't think just some hair supplies would cost so much.

To any fan, they thought Viktor did his own hair when he was in juniors up until he cut his hair. But that wasn't the case.

Lilia did it. The buns, the braids, the ponytails, everything. Viktor was lucky enough to brush his hair and put it in a sloppy bun for bed. 

When Viktor tried to do his own hair he had accidentally burned off a part of his hair as he tired to straighten it. He sobbed for an hour, yelled to Lilia he needed help and was lucky enough that it was an unnoticeable strand in the very back. It grew back out, but traumatized Viktor into never doing his own hair again.

Now here he was standing inside the doorway of their apartment and trying to figure out how to do this without ruining Yuuri's beautiful hair.

He walked back to he bedroom, dumping the sacks on the bed he called for Yuuri to come to the bedroom.

Yuuri walked in seeing all the 'supplies' Viktor said he needed.

"What the heck?" Yuuri stood dumbfounded

"Okay, I need you to sit on the bed, back facing me, and let me do my job." He flexed his hands dramatically. Yuuri snorted but did what he said.

Soon Viktor was just staring at the back of Yuuri's head not sure where to start. He looked from Yuuri's hair to the bags on the bed, then grabbed a brush to run it through his lovers hair.

Yuuri relaxed at the gentle brushing, closing his eyes he zoned out letting Viktor have free rein.

Viktor grabbed some hair stealthily looking down at his phone to watch the girl on the vid to see how she braided. He followed her steps, tongue sticking out in concentration.

Viktor grabbed the Bobby things, looking at the little clips to see how they worked. 

"Don't these come with instructions?" He said under his breath.

"Do what?" Yuuri tried to turn to look back.

Viktor quickly grabbed Yuuri's head, keeping it in place all the while losing the braid he probably did right. Trying to salvage his work, he went back hopefully mimicking the girl in the vid. Grabbing the Bobby things, he stuck them into the ends of the braids. Nearly stabbing Yuuri in the back of the head.  
Viktor stepped back to survey his work... He frowned when one of the Bobby things slid out onto to the floor... One flinging at Viktor as he made a dive to get out of the way.

"Umm. Braids aren't going to work. Let's try something else." Viktor pulled out the unsuccessful braids that made Yuuri look like he was about to join a street gang.

Next Viktor plugged in the curler, waiting till it was the exact temperature, he carefully took hair curling it around the curler counting to ten before letting go.

He did this to Yuuri's whole head till every hair was curled. He steeped back unplugging the curler.

"Can I look?" Yuuri asked. Viktor hesitated before grabbing a handheld mirror to pass to Yuuri.

Viktor scrunched his face in embarrassment as Yuuri squeaked out a shout.

"Viktor what the hell. I look like a poodle." Yuuri turned his head around to look at Viktor wide eyed.

"A cute poodle, plus we love poodles." Viktor smiled hoping to pass it off as real instead of fearful.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" Yuuri said, raising a brow.

Viktor scoffed. "Don't insult me Yuuri, of course I know what I'm doing. Now turn back around, I'll fix it." Viktor patted his head.

Yuuri looked doubtful, but turned around. Viktor let out a breath looking down at all the hair stuff.

Plugging in the straightener he brushed through the curles then started straightening  
out Yuuri's hair.

Once it was back to it's original straightness Viktor went to work brushing out Yuuri's hair until he parted it on one side sweeping back he's long bangs to the side he went on the bed, crawling till he stood on his knees in front of Yuuri to look at his bangs.

Viktor cocked his head to the side running a hand slowly to brush Yuuri's hair back like how it used to go when he performed Eros.

"Viktor, do you smell something?" Yuuri said, looking up at Viktor.

Viktor furrowed his brows before looking over at the small flame sprouting where the straightener laid... Oh no.

Viktor shouted, pushing Yuuri off the bed, Yuuri screamed running to the bathroom, while Viktor ran to the kitchen.

Yuuri threw the cup of water onto the little flame, putting it out, all the while he heard Viktor running back in with a pot.

"Viktor W-" too late. Viktor threw the pot of water at Yuuri drenching him and the bed.

Makkachin barked from where he lay soaking wet to, Yuuri glared at Viktor, who was banging his head against the pot while also hiding behind it.

"Next time Viktor, I ask you if you know what you're doing, tell me the truth... Alright." Yuuri said, soaking and seething.

Viktor smiled in apology, nodding his head.

"Now, I'm going to go take a warm shower, what are you going to be doing sweetheart?" Yuuri smirked.

Viktor rocked back on his heels, clicking his tongue, and looking anywhere other then Yuuri.

"Clean up the mess." Viktor muttered like a petulant child.

Yuuri patted his cheek. "Good boy, Vitya." Yuuri turned on his heel going into the bathroom.

Viktor pouted the whole time he cleaned, makkachin showing no sympathy for his owner.

When Yuuri came out after everything was cleaned up, he went to find Viktor sitting on the couch, arms crossed seemingly sulking.

Yuuri bit his tongue to keep from smiling.

"Lilia used to do my hair, I couldn't braid it, or fix it into a bun to save my life... I just wanted to try with yours." Viktor mumbled the last part.

"Why don't you have Lilia teach you?" Yuuri suggested.

Viktor groaned, why didn't he think of that first, he could have possibly avoided all this embarrassment.

"I think I'll do that." Viktor sighed. "I'm sorry Yuuri."

Yuuri laughed, going to snuggle his fiance.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you didn't burn off my hair." Yuuri giggled. Viktor weakly chuckled.

"Ha ha yeah." Viktor hugged Yuuri close, running his hand through the damp strands.

"I love you, Yuuri." Viktor kissed his temple.

"I love you, too.. more so that you didn't ruin my hair." Yuuri laughed at the sulky look Viktor gave him...

"Alright, you're in for it." Viktor tossed a laughing and yelling Yuuri over his shoulder patting his butt.

He walked to the bedroom to teach his wonderful love a lessen in teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe I'm trying to tap into my comedic humor. How did I do.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciatedcome check out my Tumblr!!!   
> [ FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
